


Memento

by runicmagitek



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako gets distracted while studying with Rei and for a good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

"What is this?"

Rei didn't look up from her math homework. Minako had strayed away from the table in Rei's bedroom to stretch her limbs; apparently sitting for thirty minutes made the blonde restless. Nothing in Rei’s room would have held anyone’s interest; she had a love for ravens and the supernatural, not celebrities and fashion trends. Zen paintings hung from the walls where music posters should have been and everything was tucked into place instead of in constant chaos. She didn't expect Minako to go snooping, but it was hard not to when a certain item was on display. 

"Oh wow, it is one of those! I didn't know you had one!"

Placing her pen onto the table, Rei looked over her shoulder to spot Minako on her bed and pawing at the shelf looming above. When Minako turned around and held a particular doll in her clutches, Rei’s cheeks burned from the sudden bout of blush. 

"I didn't peg you for one to own a Sailor V plush doll," Minako teased while showing it off. "Did you win it off of one of the arcade games?"

All Rei could muster was a dumbstruck stare. "Um... no."

"No?" Minako's lips curled upward. "Did you buy it yourself then?"

The devilish glint in Minako's eyes had Rei averting her gaze. _This is embarrassing._ "It... was a gift."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "I used to like all of it a couple of years ago, so my father bought it for me."

Minako puffed her chest out. "A secret admirer since the beginning?" She giggled and winked. "Reiko, you're too sweet!” Then Minako wiggled her eyebrows. “Did you used to sleep with it?"

"Quit it."

Rising from the table, Rei rushed over to her bed to join Minako, only to swipe the doll from her hands and return it to its perch on the shelf. Her face still burned and she sighed upon seeing Minako pout over her abrupt actions. 

"Sorry, it's...." Rei tucked dark hair behind her ears. "I always thought she was super pretty and inspiring." She paused. "And yes, I did used to sleep with it. Don't tell anyone."

"Why? It's not like they don't know about us."

Rei heaved out a sigh. "Minako...."

"I'm only teasing!" She snuggled in close to wrap her arms around Rei. "Besides, you don't need a doll anymore, right? Not when you have the real thing?"

The thought brought a smile to Rei's lips. As she turned to face her lover, the blonde beat her, pressing her lips onto Rei's. She hummed over how soft and warm Minako was - always was - and smiled even more when she broke away. 

"It's still silly," Rei said. 

"What? Us being together?"

"No no - the doll."

Minako laughed and waved a hand. "It's far more innocent than what half the perverts do out there. Besides, now I know whenever I'm not here, you'll have something to keep you company."

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Plus," Minako added while poking at Rei's sides, "you're way too fun to tease!"

While she prodded at the more ticklish spots, Rei erupted into a fit of giggles which sent her crashing into her mattress. Minako followed, hovering over her with blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. The giggles died out between them before they shared another tender kiss. Minako hummed along Rei's lips and nestled beside her on the bed. 

"Though for now, you don't need a doll to sleep with."

Rei stroked her head and raised an eyebrow. "That so?"

Minako nodded. "You can use me instead."

"A nap now? But we have so much more homework to finish."

"Yeah, well-" She yawned. "-it can wait."

"Minako, we barely studied for thirty minutes."

"Mmmm perfect time for a snooze!"

Though she sighed, Rei smiled. "You're worse than Usagi."

Minako opened a blue eye to Rei. "Bet I'm cuddlier than she is."

There was no argument there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching Crystal and got inspired by all the Sailor V plushies. Obviously Rei has one, right? For reasons? ;) I liked the idea of her having one pre-canon and then Minako stumbling upon it later on, so I couldn't pass it up.


End file.
